supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin
How Shin joined the Tourney Shin is a young Japanese teenager and an old friend of Jin Kazama, who went to Mishima Polytechnic School with him. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation are looking for information about him in order to track down Shin himself. So Alisa Bosconovitch (under the orders of King Neptune) and Ling Xiaoyu (under the orders of Mindy) are sent to spy on him at the Smash Bros. Tourney at Nintendo Land. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Shin: *Play 44 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Algol, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Shin on the Distant Planet returning stage. After defeating Shin, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Shin Kamiya. The stage has been set!". You will then see him to the left of Dampierre, to the right of Zero Suit Samus, above Juniper, and on the very top of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Shin does four martial arts punches as the camera zooms. He then says "The stage has been set.". Special Attacks Hadoken (Neutral) Shin fires an energy ball from his palms while saying "Hadoken!". Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Side) Shin performs a hurricane kick and says "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Shoryuken (Up) Shin performs a jumping uppercut like Ryu's jumping uppercut and says "Shoryuken!" Tengyo Hadoken (Down) Shin fires an energy ball from his palms at a 45-degree angle and says "Tengyo Hadoken!" Metsu Hadoken (Hyper Smash) Based on Ryu's Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Shin collects a mass of energy as she yells "Metsu!". He then fires it at an opponent while yelling "HADOKEN!", inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. M-Cell (Final Smash) Shin rips his shirt off, then he says "Power up!", activating the M-Cell and boosting his attack powers. His shirt reappears after 12 seconds. Victory Animations #With his back facing the screen, Shin raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen, saying "All that you want is to stick me into a microscope so you can have this power for yourself.". #Shin pushes a button with his fist with the words "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!", then a crane comes by and picks up his opponent, or 2nd place opponent if VS Mode is played, while they scream in the same manner as when they are sent through a Star KO. #Crossing his arms, Shin looks upward and says "Don't think you're the only one with the plan in his head.". On-Screen Appearance Shin jumps down and cracks his knuckles saying "You know what I want - I won't last long.". Special Quotes *Look at what you created! (When fighting Beast, any student from Monster High, Professor Mole, SpongeBob, Reshiram, Seong Mi-na, Zekrom, Wanda, or Taskmaster) *Fair enough. But, don't think you're the only one with the plan in his head. (When fighting Nemesis T-Type, King Dedede, White Queen, Little Sister, Zhuge Liang, Motonari, Lu Meng, Jia Xu, or Rocket Raccoon) *All that you want is to stick me under a microscope so you can have this power for yourself. (When fighting Captain America or Astaroth) *I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!! (When fighting Catwoman, Wonder Red, Gaara, Han, Hyou, Ichigo, Naruto, Mr. Freeze, or Onslaught) *My hatred goes beyond anything YOU'VE EVER SEEN!!! (When fighting Jon Talbain, Zeus, any How to Train Your Dragon universe character, Col. Robert, Anakaris, B.B. Hood, Mario, or Huitzil) *To bring you all here, it's exactly what I've planned! (When fighting Sasquatch, Frida, Red Riding Hood, Temari, Bishamon, Milli, Algol, Super Why, Gandalf, McCoy, Kirby, or Nova) *Heihachi Mishima... (When fighting Cassandra, Waluigi, Saisyu, Agito, Kiyomasa, Kai, Nagamasa, Toola, or Clayface) *It will never be yours!!! (When fighting Wario, WordGirl, Nobunaga, Spock, Conan, Man-Bat, Wizpig, Xianghua, or Kyo) *You are finally within my reach! (When fighting Mr. Waternoose, Mitsuhide, Rowen, Berserker, Doctor Doom, K', Sun Shangxiang, or Archangel) *All right, you two. Way to go! Lured them right here! (When fighting Malebolgia, Rango, Geese, Col. Joshua, Sima Yi, Thing, Sgt. Rawlins, Gold Lightan, Lu Bu, Snake, Ripto, Dampierre, or Yoshi) *That's the fate for a Mishima man like you, right??? (When fighting Spyro, Sailor Moon, Maj. Cabot, Pvt. Trip, Sailor Mars, Princess Presto, Hunter, Alpha Pig, Lt. Gen. Longstreet, Lianshi, or Sailor Mercury) *So you feel my full wrath? (When fighting Anakin, Thouzer, Dormammu, Wang Yuanji, Mike, Jadeite, Toshiie, or Sgt. Byrd) Snake's Codec Converation :Snake: "Mei Ling, is that a regular Japanese schoolboy?" :Mei Ling: "He's Shin Kamiya, Snake. And a much different schoolboy." :Snake: "So tell me, what has happened in his life?" :Mei Ling: "Shin was once an old friend of Jin Kazama and was hunted down by G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was also the last of the M Cell project." :Snake: "A lab rat. Normally, they don't let lab rats off." :Mei Ling: "Correct, he wants revenge on the Mishimas for what they did to him. Don't take him lightly." Name Pronunciation Shin Kamiya's name is pronounced "Sheen" once again. Many characters mention him in their On-Screen Appearance, others talk to him. These are the characters who say either his first name or his full name: *The announcer: After selecting him on the Character Select Screen, after he wins a Versus Mode match (if solo, otherwise he (she in Tourney 2) will say "Red/Blue/Green Team!"), after a Tourney when the champion is decided, and on the Versus Screen if he is present. *Alisa Bosconovitch: Mentioned when she says either "HIM! Shin Kamiya!" or "If my feelings are honest and true, then I'll be able to rescue Shin." when a battle starts up. *Ling Xiaoyu: Mentioned when she says "SHIN PLEASE STOP!" when being sent into a Star KO. *Marcus Fenix: Mentioned when he says "Shin Kamiya? He's even more incorruptible than Officer Krupke!" when a battle starts up. *Heihachi Mishima (and his younger self in Tourney 2): Mentioned when he says "I shall claim my vengeance...BY SPILLING THE BLOOD OF SHIN KAMIYA!!!" when a battle starts up. *Mei Ling: During Shin Kamiya's Snake Codec Conversation. He is also mentioned in Heihachi Mishima's Snake Codec Conversation. *Col. Robert: When he says "Restrain yourself, Shin Kamiya! Don't lose it!" when a battle starts up. *Anakaris: When he says "Nothing compares to how I feel, Mr. Shin Kamiya." when a battle starts up. *The entire Super Smash Bros. Tourney series cast of characters: When a Team Healer is thrown to him. There are many exceptions: **Amaterasu barks twice. **Nemesis T-Type goes "Hurrrgh!". **Heihachi Mishima, as well as his younger self in Tourney 2, calls him "78 M". **Akuma calls him "Boy". **Donkey Kong makes gorilla sounds. **Diddy Kong makes chimpanzee sounds. **Bowser roars once. **King K. Rool laughs evilly. **Lars Alexandersson pronounces her name as "Alisa" instead of "Alissa". **Kirby says "Kabi!". **Ridley roars twice. **Pikachu says "Pika!". **Jigglypuff says "Jiggly!". **Mewtwo laughs evilly. **Charizard roars twice. **Squirtle says "Squirtle!". **Ivysaur says "Ivysaur!". **Crash Bandicoot just speaks gibberish. **Necrid says "SADYOG.". **Voldo breathes violently. **Yoshi goes "Wehaahoo!". **King Dedede laughs evilly. **Dixie Kong goes "Yaah!". Trivia *Shin was initially going to be non-playable, but he was confirmed to be playable later on alongside Dampierre from Soul Calibur. Both characters have to be unlocked. *Shin, Alisa, Anna, and Panda are the only four Tekken universe characters to originate from Tekken: Blood Vengeance and have no Bonus Costume. Likewise, Alisa and Shin are the only Tekken: Blood Vengeance characters to keep their name pronunciations from that film in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Shin Kamiya's voice is also used in various Barney & Friends universe characters' Classic Mode intro and ending movies as the voice of Barney the Dinosaur; for instance, when Barney introduces himself to Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt in Tinkerputt's intro, he would introduce himself as "Heihachi Mishima" rather than "Barney", but Tinkerputt still says "Amazed...". *A Fist of the North Star character with his first name is set to appear in the sequel. *Shin shares his English voice actor with Marshall Law and Haohmaru. *Shin shares his Japanese voice actor with Patrick Star and Doomsday. *Shin shares his French voice actor with King Neptune, Bentley, Kinjin, and Giratina. *Shin shares all of his voice actors with Blaziken. *The message that appears upon unlocking Shin references his Character Select quote, which is "The stage has been set.". *Shin is the only Tekken: Blood Vengeance character to appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as an unlockable character. Likewise, he's the only character that causes impact on the Results Screen, causing a crane to take away one of his applauders. *King Dedede is Shin's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen